


Broken Promises

by emmanuclear



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra), Trans Glimmer (She-Ra), catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanuclear/pseuds/emmanuclear
Summary: Picks up right where Season 2 ends. Catra is running away from the Horde while Adora has a rude awakening. Paths cross, promises are broken, and relationships are changed forever.





	1. Chapter 1

> Chapter One
> 
> _ Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum, _ Catra's heart was thudding in her chest. Her breath was ragged and her lungs ached, but she couldn't stop running. Skiffs rushed passed her, full of inexperienced cadets who stood no chance against Catra. At least, that's what she hoped. She heard the familiar noise of a tank charging up, ready to fire. Catra slid under a fallen tree, avoiding the shot just barely. Her confidence was faltering. There was no way Hordak was going to let Catra get away, not after what happened with Shadow Weaver, and not without a fight. But Catra had experience with the Whispering Woods, unlike the rest of the horde, Catra knew where to hide. 
> 
> She was wary to go into the First One’s ruin that she visited months prior, but she knew she had no other choice. Her legs were aching and she couldn’t outrun the skiffs behind her. If she didn't do something quick, she would be surrounded. Catra scaled a tree, looking around for Horde soldiers in the open area. Once she felt safe, she jumped down onto the grass. 
> 
> “Not so fast, Catra.” Said a voice from behind her. Catra felt a weapon against her back.
> 
> “I'm not gonna let you defect too. You tryna join Adora and her little princesses?” She quickly recognized Lonnie’s bitter voice.  _ Great, someone with a vendetta against me, _ she thought. 
> 
> “I don’t have a choice.” Catra spat out. She barely managed to escape after they chained her up. Scorpia is the real reason she got out of there alive, but Catra wasn't about to admit that. Though, she had decided to be nicer to her, if she ever sees her again. 
> 
> “Wow, you sound just like her.” Pain shot down Catra’s spine as Lonnie zapped her. She fell to the ground and looked up at her, recalling a similar scene in her head.  _ “Why are you doing this?” Adora said, struggling to get up. “Because you left me!” Catra shouted, her voice breaking.  _ Catra flinched at the recollection. 
> 
> “Hordak’s gonna be real happy with me when he finds out I caught you all by myself.” Lonnie chuckled and zapped her a second time. 
> 
> “You don't understand,” she struggled to say, “Hordak is going to send me to Beast Island.” 
> 
> “Beast Island? That's real?” Catra nodded solemnly. She saw Lonnie’s eyes change into a more sympathetic glance. Gross, the last thing she needed was someone's pity. Catra started to stand, but Lonnie pointed the weapon at her once again.
> 
> “How do I know you aren't lying? You always were pretty good at that.” She said, but there was some doubt in her voice. Catra grew anxious, knowing that more and more Horde soldiers were edging closer. She didn't have a lot of time.
> 
> “Hordak knows I lost Shadow Weaver. You didn't think he would let me off with a warning, did you?” Lonnie looked down, thinking over Catra’s words. She sighed. 
> 
> “Get out of here. I better not see you on the other side of the war. I won't be as merciful then.” Catra scoffed. As if she would ever join the rebellion. Even if she wanted to, they would never trust her. Catra walked forward, terrified of what lies in front of her. She recalled the memories she was forced to relive and the monsters she faced. Ultimately, she decided anything was better than out here. Catra mumbled the word she heard Adora say before she followed her inside months ago. 
> 
> “Eternia.” The doors opened at the bitter reiteration. Catra looked behind her, but Lonnie was long gone. She heard a few voices in the distance. As long as she stayed out of the view of that strange robot thing, she will be fine. 
> 
> She reluctantly walked in, hiding behind a pillar. She heard the hologram say something, but she couldn't quite catch it. 
> 
> “She-ra? Adora? Have you come to resume your training?” Catra heard it say. It seemed more advanced than the last time she was here. Before it would just say, “ _ What is your query?”  _ She wondered what had changed. Maybe the Rebellion has its own Entrapta.  _ Nah, _ she thought. Entrapta can’t be replaced, it’s probably because of some weird magic shit. 
> 
> Catra saw a beam of light scan the room, looking for intruders like herself. She stayed perfectly still and silent, holding her breath. Soon, the lights turned off and the hologram went away. Her body relaxed, but she didn't move away from her hiding place. It wasn't long until her exhaustion got the best of her, eyes closing as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	2. A Confrontation

Chapter Two

Adora’s eyes jutted opened as she heard screaming. She grabbed the dagger from under her pillow, but someone’s hand latched onto her wrist. She looked up, ready to strike, but was taken back when she saw Shadow Weaver. How did she get here? Past the guards, past everyone? Is she trying to get me back in the Horde?  _No,_ Adora thought,  _she gave up on that back at Mystacor._

“Get away from her!” Glimmer shouted, shooting sparkles at Adora's old mentor. She yelled, temporarily blinded. Adora used this distraction to release herself from her grip. Against her conscience, she kicked Shadow Weaver in the ribs. Shadow Weaver’s body fell to the ground. Something was different about her. Her hair was hanging greasily over her face, and her mask was broken. She soon came to the realization that she didn't have the Black Garnet in her mask, the runestone that gave her the powers Adora feared so much as a child. Glimmer was about to strike again when Adora stopped her.

“Wait. She's powerless. She must be." Glimmer opened her mouth in shock at her words but did as she requested. Adora studied Shadow Weaver, looking at her only mother figure. She starred at the once menacing woman who now looked like a pile of rubble.

“You don't know that. She could be hiding something.” Her friend whispered. Adora starred at Shadow Weaver, considering Glimmer’s words. She knew that Shadow Weaver was by no means above lying and manipulation.

“I can hear you, you know.” Shadow Weaver said in her haunting voice, “You're right Adora, Hordak took away my connection to the Black Garnet. He was going to do away with me, but I escaped.” Adora was in disbelief. She had always seen Shadow Weaver as this large, menacing figure. Seeing her slouched in the corner of her bedroom was unsettling to say the least.

“Then what are you doing here?” Glimmer said sternly, but Adora could see the fear in her eyes. She had told Glimmer all about Shadow Weaver, the abuse, the manipulation, and the torment. Adora never got the worst of it though. That was reserved for Catra. After she told Glimmer about how Shadow Weaver treated them, she seemed to have more sympathy for Catra. She stopped insulting her, but it didn't stop Glimmer from hating her.

“Adora, I've always known you had a light inside of you. From the moment you were a baby, I could sense your power. Let me guide you. I can teach you how to do things you've only dreamt of.” Shadow Weaver walked towards Adora but stopped once she saw her raise her dagger.

“I will never let you teach me anything ever again.” Adora's voice cracked. This was too much for her, seeing her mother figure again, turning her away. Even though Adora knew she was evil, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. She swallowed her guilt and reminded herself of what Shadow Weaver did to her at Mystacor, what she did to Catra. Her eyes hardened, determined to stand her ground.

“Adora” Shadow said slowly as she walked closer.

“Take one more step and I'll hit you right in that evil face of yours.” Glimmer said. Adora was glad that she was here, she didn't know if she could do this without her. It’s a miracle that she arrived in her room so quickly, so eager to protect Adora. But Shadow Weaver just chuckled at her threats.

“Ah, Glimmer, was it? You're just as naive as your father was.” Glimmer's eyes widened at Shadow Weaver’s remark, anger sparking in her eyes.

“What do you know about my father?” She yelled, hitting Shadow Weaver with another blow. She stepped back from the impact, noticeably weaker, but stayed on her feet.

“Just that he was an insolent child like you are. It was a pleasure to _kill_ him on the battlefield.” Shadow Weaver cackled. Glimmer charged forward, yelling obscenities that Adora's never even heard before. Quickly, Shadow Weaver moved her fingers in a strange shape, creating a symbol. Before Adora could do anything, Shadow Weaver was gone. Glimmer fell to her knees, the sparkles in her hands fading.

“Glimmer...I'm so sorry that you had to hear that,” Adora said quietly, putting her hand on her shoulder. Glimmer sniffed and stood up.

“I'll go tell my mom what happened.” She said bitterly. “You need an armed guard with you in case she comes back. Stay here for now.” Adora watched as she walked through the door. She sat on her bed, feeling defeated and terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I love u all thank you for reading this 🖤.


	3. Loneliness Is Worse Than Hunger

Chapter Three

Catra wondered where Scorpia was, what she was up to. She hoped that she didn't get caught helping her. She recalled the events of earlier today. 

_ Catra woke up in a prison cell, similar to the one she kept Shadow Weaver in. There was a putrid smell coming from the cell next to her, and a leak was coming from the ceiling.  _

_ “So when is she being taken to Beast Island?” She heard a guard ask.  _

_ “In a few hours, at the crack of dawn. I have to stand guard until then.” Some guard complained. How did this happen? Catra heard some commotion outside of her cell. _

_ “Hey! Stop! What are you doi-” She heard the whiny guard yell, charging his weapon. His body strucked the ground. Catra's tail puffed, but she was relieved to see Scorpia at the front of the cell.  _

_ “Hey, wildcat. I'm gonna break you out of here” She whispered.  _

_ “Scorpia, don’t bother. I'm dead meat anyway. You're just going to get in trouble.” Scorpia shook her head, typing into the keypad.  _

_ “Here, I have a map of the vents that will take you to the roof. I'd go with you, but I don't fit in them. But you're small, so you'll be fine.” She grabbed Catra’s hand and started running. This wasn't going to work, she thought, there are too many guards. She gently pushed her into one of the broom closets.  _

_ “I'm going to come find you. I may not be able to leave now, but I promise I'll find you.” She said. Scorpia hugged her, something Catra would normally protest. She decided to accept the act of friendship. Scorpia stepped back and smiled at her before shutting the door. _

Promise. 

“Don't make promises you can't keep Scorpia.” She muttered to herself. How was Scorpia even going to find her anyways? It's not like she knows the Whispering Woods. Catra hoped she was okay. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had really gotten close to her over the past few months. It would be a shame for her to get in trouble because of Catra’s mistake.

Catra made it out of the First One’s ruin after waiting hours for the Horde to leave. At this point, she knew that place like the back of her hand. Maybe she could use that information to capture Adora. Catra sighed; even if she managed to successfully capture Adora, she wouldn’t know what to do with her. It’s not like she has access to Horde prisons and weapons.  _ Although, capturing She-ra would be a great way to gain back Hordak’s trust. _

Catra felt her stomach growl, the all too familiar feeling of hunger nagging at her. She wondered how long it would take for her to hallucinate if she went without food or water. What would she imagine? The possibilities put a bad taste in her mouth, so she decided to look for a river or pond. Catra thought about what lies ahead of her. Is there really any place left for her in this world? Is there any point to it all? She might as well just lay down and surrender to the next person or animal that tries to attack her. It’s not like she has much strength left to fight anyway. Just when she thought her legs were going to give out, Catra saw a tree with an unknown fruit hanging off of its branches. She knew it wasn’t the best idea to eat something she had no knowledge of, in the Whispering Woods of all places, but she was desperate. With her remaining energy, Catra climbed high up into the tree, laying against a wide branch. She bit into her newly harvested meal, scared of what the aftereffects may be. It tasted tart, but full of flavor. It was nothing like the bland ration bars that she was accustomed to at the Fright Zone. The fruit was juicy as well, quenching her thirst for the time being. Catra looked at the sky as she ate, wondering if Adora was doing the same. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For info on updates, follow my twitter @sapphiccatraa!! Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Reunion

“Adora, we have to- oh. Hello.” Bow walked into Adora’s room, noticing the armed guard standing at the foot of her bed. He looked puzzled, mouthing to Adora “ _ What’s going on?”  _

“Hey Bow. This is the guard that’s watching over me in case Shadow Weaver comes back. Her name is Nadia.” She said, obviously irritated with these drastic measures. 

“But, you’re She-ra. Why would you need a guard?” Bow questioned. Adora shrugged and laid back down on her bed, feeling like a prisoner in her own room. As embarrassing as it was, she was more bored than anything. 

“Ask Glimmer that. Anyway, was there something you were going to tell me?” She asked. Nadia remained vigilant, but Adora could tell she was listening to their conversation.

“Oh! We detected Horde activity in the Whispering Woods. As far as my sensors indicate, they didn’t do any damage. Either way, Queen Angella thought it would be wise for us to go out there and take a look.” Adora shot out of her bed, excited to do something other than sit around. Nadia wasn’t much of a talker, so Adora spent the whole day complaining to her while she nodded along. 

“Do you need assistance in your mission?” She walked forward, persistent on guarding Adora. 

“I’m sure we will be fine, thank you!” Bow said before grabbing Adora’s arm and running off.

…

“This is so weird, why would the Horde bring almost a hundred soldiers into the Whispering Woods to do virtually nothing?” Glimmer yelled in frustration. She wasn’t the only one, Adora was growing tired of the mission as well. 

“Do you think they were here to get First One’s tech?” Bow asked. Glimmer rolled her eyes.

“A  _ hundred _ soldiers? To get some tech? I think you’re overestimating the Horde’s love for science.” She sighed, “Anyways I thou-”

“Shhh.” Adora whispered. She spotted something: a tail coming out of a tree branch. It couldn’t be. It had to be an animal or something, but Adora needed to make sure.

“Bow, get one of your trap arrows ready.” Adora said as she quietly approached the tree. Her eyes widened. There she was, Catra. She had fallen asleep on a tree branch, fruit in her hands.

“Holy shit.” Glimmer practically yelled. _Seriously Glimmer!!_ She never had the proper training Adora did with the Horde, so it was normal for her to not be able to calm her instincts. Nevertheless, Adora wished that she would think before speaking. Catra’s eyes shot open, about to react, but Bow shot his arrow before she could move. Catra yowled as she fell out of the tree branch, wrapped in a rope net from Bow’s trick arrow. Her body landed with a thud, shocking the three of them. 

“Guys! I think she hit her head!” Adora yelled, running towards her old friend. She crouched down to see her face. Her eyes were closed. She put her head to Catra's chest, trying to listen to her heart. Adora's own heart was racing as her anxiety worsened.

“Okay, she’s okay. I think she’s just unconscious.” Her breath slowed. When she looked back at them, Bow and Glimmer were staring at her.

“Adora… you’re crying.” Bow said quietly. Glimmer looked away.

“What, no I’m not.” Adora protested but, as she put her hand to her cheek, she realized Bow was right.  _ Why am I crying?  _ She looked down at Catra’s face. She looked so peaceful. Adora hasn’t seen her look this kind since before she left the Horde. 

“We...we have to do something. Interrogate her. Bow, tie her to the tree, make sure she can’t claw her way out.” Adora said. She watched as he sat her up against the tree.  _ What is she doing here?  _ She wondered. Catra’s eyes fluttered.

“Bow, she’s waking up!” Glimmer said frantically. Bow secured the knots and backed away. Catra’s eyes opened, squinting at the light of the sky. Once she saw who was surrounding her, she hissed. Adora looked away and wiped her eyes. Catra couldn’t see her like this. 

“What are you doing in the Whispering Woods? Why was the Horde here?” Bow questioned, crouching down to her level. Catra glared at him and didn’t say a word. 

“She’s not gonna talk. At least, not without some motivation.” Glimmer’s hands lit up, ready to strike.

“You wouldn’t have the guts.” Catra smirked. Even tied to the tree, she still acted like she had the upper hand. 

“Oh would I?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow, but Bow held her arms back before she could do anything.

“Glimmer stop!” He yelled as his friend struggled to get out of his grasp. 

“It’s probably a trap.” Adora said, still standing with her back turned to the rest of them, “The Horde’s going to ambush us any minute now. She’s just a distraction.”

“Oh please. Like the Horde cares about me anymore.” Catra muttered.

“Wait, what did you say?” Glimmer questioned. Catra’s eyes narrowed, as if she didn’t mean to say that. Adora turned around to face her. 

“Nothing.” Catra said, panicking slightly. She looked around to see if anyone bought it. No one did. 

“Why are you really here, Catra.” Bow asked. Catra rolled her eyes and looked up at them.

“Fine. You got me. I’m not with the Horde anymore.” She said flatly and looked down. Adora’s eyes widened. 

“We have to take her to Bright Moon, you know what happened last time.” Glimmer said, urgency in her voice.

“She says she's not with the Horde anymore! Maybe...she can help us…” Bow exclaimed, always the hopeful one. Adora couldn't take her eyes off of Catra, who was completely avoiding her gaze.

“You think we can trust her? After what she's done to us? After what she's done to Adora?” Catra flinched.

“Glimmer, we are supposed to be the good guys! We have to have hope!” Bow pleaded. 

“Being the good guys is what made us lose her last time!” She shouted, frustrated as ever. 

“Let's have Adora make the decision then.” Bow said, ever the diplomat, but Adora wasn't paying attention. She couldn't stop staring at her old friend. Seeing Catra tied up gave her a bad feeling in her gut. Inside, she just wanted to hug her and take her away from all of this arguing. But Adora knew that her old friend was long gone. She had completely lost the hope of Catra joining the Rebellion. She would never forget how Catra took advantage of her, infecting She-ra and using her as a weapon. She thought that her, of all people, would understand what it's like to be manipulated. Being infected by her was the final straw. Catra could hurt her, scar her, capture her, but nothing would be as bad as taking control of her. 

“Adora, your job is to protect all of Etheria. Let it be my job to protect you.” Glimmer said, her voice cracking. Something was off, Adora didn't know why she was being so emotional. She thought that seeing Catra defenseless would make Glimmer happy. Instead, she looks fearful. 

“We need to take her to Bright Moon and lock her up. She's dangerous. Imagine what she could do to us  _ with  _ Shadow Weaver out there.” Glimmer whispered. Catra looked up with urgency, picking up on the name of her abuser. 

“You know where she is? Take me to her, let me rip her flesh off” she snarled. Catra struggled against the rope. Adora could sense the anger and disdain in her voice.  _ What happened while I was gone,  _ she thought. Her old friend’s eyes were filled with hatred. Adora's never seen her look this angry, not in any of their battles, not when she defected from the Horde, never. Maybe she really was a different person now. 

“Let's take her as our prisoner. Glimmer's right, we can't trust her.” Adora said bitterly, glaring at the person she once knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for such a late update!! I've been real busy lately but I gratuate in 2 weeks!!! Updates will become much more frequent soon.


	5. Prison Cell

_ How could I let this happen? How did I end up here?  _ Catra asked herself as she stared at the wall of her cell. Bow was right, the Horde does treat their prisoners well. Catra had a bright, purple bed with plump pillows and blankets. The walls were a calm light blue. The place was so homey that you could put a “Hang in there” motivational poster up. She wanted to vomit. She missed the dull green colors of the Horde, the dark blue blankets, the gray walls. Catra remembered her last interaction with Hordak.  _ “I lost Shadow Weaver!” _ Her own voice echoed in her head. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Of course Shadow Weaver would be the one to bring her downfall. Catra threw her stupidly plump pillow at the wall, starting to sob. Where would she go now; she doesn't belong the Horde? The Horde was the only place she ever knew, the only place she’s ever been happy.  _ No, _ she thought.  _ The only reason you were happy there was because of Adora. _ Adora was her home. Adora was her happiness. Adora was all she ever knew and now she is gone completely. Gone with stupid frilly pink friends and talking horses. What’s up with that anyway? This stupid princess shit makes no sense.

Catra heard a door open and footsteps following. Fucking hell, it’s that stupid sparkle bitch. 

“Here’s your food, Horde scum.” She said bitterly. Catra smiled.

“Oooh, the princess herself is delivering my food to me. I feel  _ special _ .” Glitter glared at her, trying desperately to ignore her snide comment. She slid her food tray under the prison bars and started to walk away.

“So, you and Adora dating yet?” Catra asked. Sparky’s shoulders tensed up. Catra laughed.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about Adora. Don’t even say her name. You lost that right a long time ago.” Twinkle came face to face with her, holding onto the prison bars so hard her fists turned white. Catra looked up at her from her seat on the ground, smirking. 

“Whatever. I see the way you look at her.” Catra said. It was something she noticed often: the way they looked at each other after battles, their closeness at Princess Prom, her reaction to infected Adora. It made Catra sick to her stomach. As if Adora could ever love  _ her _ . She needs someone smart, someone who can combat her stresses and anxiety. Someone who can stop her from destroying herself for the sake of the universe, someone to count on, someone who will always be there. Adora needs someone who knows her. Sparkles is not that someone. She scoffed at Catra’s remark. 

“You don’t see shit. You’re stuck down here, rotting in a cell.” Rotting, ha.  _ That's what you think, Glitter. There's always a way out. _

“I wouldn't call this a cell. I’d say it’s more along the lines of a guest room.” Catra chuckled, falling backward onto her cloudlike mattress. Glimmer scoffed and started to walk out. Before she was out of sight, Catra said one last thing.

“Just know, she’ll never feel the same about you.” The door slammed shut and Catra laughed. A laugh that turned into a distant echo, emphasizing Catra’s loneliness. She couldn't tell if being in here was worse than the woods. At least she was able to roam free and do what she wanted out there. But here she doesn't have to wonder if she will get a meal. Here at Bright Moon, she sees people, even if it's Glitzy and her pathetic insults. Maybe she's better off here.

But the one thing that made Catra feel disgusting was how similar she was to Shadow Weaver in this moment. A prisoner tormenting her captor to feel better about her situation. Pathetic. Catra's stomach churned at the thought of being anything like that evil woman, though her fate seemed inevitable. She's basically following in her footsteps.  _ This is all her fault,  _ Catra thought.  _ I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for her. She ruined me. She ruined everything.  _ Catra stared at ground, watching teardrops fall from her eyes onto the cold concrete. She sniffed, wiping away the evidence. Glimmer can't see her like this. She can't show weakness to her enemies.  _ Fuck. I can't even do what the Horde taught me from day one. “Hide your feelings, don't show weakness.”  _ Catra grimaced at the thought of her old home, the only place she ever knew. A place she can never return. She kicked the metal food tray in front of her, watching it clatter against the wall. Catra felt rage building up inside of her, rage that she had no outlet for. She could feel herself wasting away, in this stupid purple cell no less. She hated where she was and who put her there. She hated the world. 

“I have no home,” Catra whispered, her eyes brimming with tears as she turned onto her side.

 

“I have nowhere to go.”


	6. Revelations

Adora sighed. She’s been lying in bed for 3 hours now; she couldn’t sleep knowing Catra was in the same building as her. It’s funny, considering how her first few nights her she couldn’t sleep without her. Now she can’t stand the thought of her. What could she be doing right now? Crawling through the vents, ready to slit Adora’s throat? No, she wouldn’t kill her right away. Catra would capture her first, ready to make her watch every single one of her friends die a gruesome death. The images flashed over and over again in her mind. Glimmer screaming. Bow crying. Everyone she’s ever met since she left the Horde dying at Catra’s hand. She would do anything to isolate Adora. She wants to make her feel alone.  _ Just like she did when you left her _ , a guilty voice in her head gnawed. She betrayed her best friend. The one person who was by her side through everything. The thought that Adora caused Catra’s downfall made her sick to her stomach, though it very well may be true. She hated thinking about her past. She needed to stop thinking about Catra.

She walked up the floating stairs onto Glimmer’s bed, careful not to wake her too suddenly. Carefully, Adora crawled under her covers, gently nudging her friend. 

“Hm, five more minutes Mom.” She mumbled sleepily. Adora giggled and Glimmer opened her eyes. 

“Hey Glim, I couldn’t sleep.” Adora said quietly. Glimmer smiled softly at her.

“Aw. What’s bothering you?” She sat up inquisitively, rubbing her tired eyes. Adora looked down, avoiding her gaze. She didn’t want to tell her, Glimmer wouldn’t understand.

“Adora, if it’s about Catra you can talk to me.” She pleaded with her eyes. This conversation has happened several times, and yet Adora has always found a way around answering. 

“It’s nothing,” She dismissed, but her friend didn’t accept that answer. Glimmer shook her head and sighed lightly.

“Okay, I’m gonna tell you a secret about my past. Maybe...maybe then you will feel better about talking to me about yours.” She seemed nervous, worried even. Adora nodded and moved closer to her, listening attentively. Whatever this was, it was important.

“I’m trans. I don’t know if this is common in the Horde or not, but it’s pretty normal here. So is Bow, and he doesn’t mind who knows. I’ve tried to keep it a secret from my friends; but, Adora, you’re more than a friend.” Her eyes welled up with tears as Adora put her hand on her shoulder. 

“I-I don’t really know what that means. Bow may have mentioned it before, but I didn’t understand him completely.” She said, wiping away the girl’s tears. 

“No, of course you don’t.” She giggled, “It means that I was born a boy, but I knew I was always meant to be a girl. So, once I came to terms with how I felt, I changed my name and started presenting myself as female. I finally feel comfortable with who I am, but it was really hard. My mom was upset at first, she didn’t like that I was hiding something from her, but she was very understanding and helped me with my transition.” Glimmer smiled. Adora nodded and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so glad that you felt you could tell me that Glimmer. I’m so proud of you; I admire you so much.” Adora said. She was so glad that her friend trusted her with something so personal.

“Now, can I ask you something?” Glimmer said, pulling away to look her friend in the eyes. Adora nodded calmly, but her hands were shaking. 

“I’ve seen how you look at Catra, both on and off the battlefield.” Adora’s breath hitched at the thought of Catra in battle. Fierce, terrifying, intelligent. She couldn’t help but admire her cunning mind, and she hated herself for it. 

“It’s obvious that there is something more going on than a rivalry between old friends. What I want to know is: do you love her?” She said quietly, glancing up at Adora. Glimmer’s eyes looked up at her, searching for answers.  _ Do I have answers? Do I love her?  _ She asked herself. If she had ever loved anyone, it would be Catra. She’s been through everything with her. Adora’s mind burned with questions. Catra and Adora never talked about what they were, they just...were. They never made an attempt at defining their relationship. It didn’t matter now, of course. They could never go back.

“I...I don’t know. I think I did at one point. Any feelings I may have had for her left at the Battle at Bright Moon. It’s just, seeing her here...it makes me uneasy.” Adora admitted, almost whispering the last word. Glimmer nodded, pursing her lips. 

“Love doesn’t just go away, Adora.” She spoke quietly, as if she was walking on eggshells, “It always lingers, no matter what.” 

“You may be right.” Adora nodded solemnly, “I need to talk to her.”


End file.
